1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the net fabric for trawling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already well known that net fabrics could be made of metal materials to improve the abrasion resistance and drying property thereof, and also to increase the specific gravity. However, the net fabric made of metal materials are utilized in practice only for the fixed nets, fish or seaweed farming nets, etc...
Based on long experience in the trawling industry and various experiments, the inventor has reached the conclusion that metal net fabric has a remarkable threatening effect on the school of fish, and has investigated the method to adopt metal net fabric which has a greater threatening power for the wing part and forward part of body of the trawl net.
However, in practice, it is very hard to maintain the net mouth in a widely opened position and keep the trawl net in proper shape when it is towed, due to the greater specific gravity of metal net fabric.